


Tenshi's Pretty Nice

by ranissupercool



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Friendship, more character/ship tags will be added as needed, ships undecided but will definitely get gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranissupercool/pseuds/ranissupercool
Summary: Yuuka Kazami gets a visit from some delinquent celestial. Things don't go as horribly as one might expect.





	Tenshi's Pretty Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just editing the fic summary from time to time until i actually like it--

“You, with the watering can! You’re Kazami Yuuka, right?”

“...And who is asking, exactly?” The youkai who was indeed named Kazami Yuuka raised an eyebrow as she looked from her garden to… well, she wasn’t really sure what she was looking at here. A girl with a glowing sword standing on a giant floating rock? Kids sure were getting weird, nowadays…

“Oh, me? Hinanawi Tenshi, of course! I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

She seemed self-important, didn’t she. The name did ring a bell, though. “Yes, I believe I have. What was it they said about you? Right, a ‘useless celestial who only caused trouble’. Those were the Hakurei’s words, mind you.”

“E-- Eh? Wait, she said that about me?” The loud girl suddenly became quiet, giving a small yet pitiful frown that made even Yuuka somewhat uncomfortable. After the first impression she’d just been given, she didn’t expect that kind of reaction.

“...Anyways, why are you here? It seemed like you needed me for something.”

“O-Oh! Yeah! I wanted to challenge you, Kazami Yuuka, to a duel!” Apparently trying to pretend the previous bit of the conversation just didn’t happen, she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and grinned at Yuuka. “There’s so many lowly plebs here on the surface that it’s been so hard finding a decent challenge around here. I hear you’re not bad with danmaku, yeah? I wanna see if you’re close to my skill level.”

“Is that so.” Yuuka gave it some thought, eyeing the rock floating dangerously close to her garden. “Let me finish watering everything, and I suppose I could indulge you. As long as you behave.”

“I gotta wait? How annoying…”

Yuuka shrugged and continued with her watering. Of course, she had to keep an eye on Tenshi, but she didn’t seem in too much of a rush despite her complaint. “Patience is a virtue. As I’m sure you know already.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know, I could totally get everything here and in the field watered really fast. I can summon rain, you know? Although only as a thunderstorm.”

“Are we going to duel in the middle of a storm, then? That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

“That’s… not what I was going for, but that sounds really fun, actually.”

“I’d rather not. Just wait, alright?”

Yuuka saw Tenshi shrug out of the corner of her eye, muttering “maybe another time” as the conversation trailed off. The rest of the plant-watering went smoothly, Tenshi simply sitting and watching. By the time she’d finished and exchanged the watering can for her usual parasol, Yuuka could tell that Tenshi was getting rather antsy.

“Right, then. If you’d come with me?” She led Tenshi off to a nearby open area where fighting would be much less likely to damage any flowers or the like, then turned and gave her a smile. “You were much more behaved than I expected, considering your apparent reputation. I’ve got plenty of time now, so I can play as much as you’d like… though I can’t promise I’ll be exactly what you’re expecting from me.”

“Pssh. I’m only a troublemaker when I want to cause trouble,” Tenshi stated smugly. Yuuka wasn’t so sure, but she wouldn’t argue the point. “Y’know, somehow, I get the feeling you’re looking at me like I’m just some kid that wants to play. That’s fine, though~ Just means this is an opportunity to teach you just how strong a noble celestial such as myself can be. Now then, come at me and don’t hold back!”

…

Yuuka kneeled down in front of the fallen celestial, Tenshi staring past her into the sky. Along with that, she had a satisfied smile on her face, seeming a lot more relaxed than she had been since approaching Yuuka in the first place. “So? Are you finished?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can move anymore. My whole body hurts!”

“You say that with such a smile on your face. Are you some sort of masochist?”

“Mas what? What’s that?”

...Ah. Yuuka had been intending to tease Tenshi a little, but the genuine confusion in Tenshi’s voice caught her off-guard. “Don’t worry about it. I must compliment you, though; you lasted much longer than most I’ve dueled with.”

“Mm.” Tenshi took her eyes away from the clouds in the sky to meet Yuuka’s eyes. “Celestials have much stronger bodies than most mortals. I’d like to think I’m particularly tough among us, so my body can take lots of abuse!”

Frowning, Yuuka brought her hands down underneath Tenshi’s arms and lifted her up into a sitting position. “Don’t say that so proudly. Your fighting technique, while not unimpressive, is still very much lacking the finesse I would expect of a celestial, and you’re rather predictable, at that. Not to mention reckless.”

“Whadd’ya mean reckless?”

“What kind of spell card battle involves people hurling rocks around like that? Your nose is bleeding from when you accidentally hit yourself in the face with one.”

“O-Okay, fair point. Is it really?” Tenshi reached up and wipe a bit of blood from her face and onto her hand to see. “Oh. It is. Whoops…”

At that moment, a very unsubtle growling sound came from Tenshi’s stomach, loud enough for the both of them to hear.

“...Come on.” Yuuka giggled at the light blush tinting Tenshi’s cheeks, then took Tenshi’s non-bloodied hand and helped her up. “Let me take you inside and get you fixed up. If you’d like, you can stay for dinner as well."

“Uh… S-- Sure? Yeah, that’d be nice…”

Yuuka brought a dazed Tenshi into her house, the walk not being long since they’d met just outside of it to begin with. She left Tenshi for a moment to grab some bandages and things, and she got to work patching Tenshi up as soon as she returned.

“...You know, you’re a lot different than I expected you to be,” Tenshi admitted as Yuuka treated one of the two whole knees that she’d skinned in the fight. “Most of the people I asked said you were dangerous and that I shouldn’t go looking for you. I expected someone more scary, I guess?”

“Are you disappointed?”

“N-- No, nothing like that. Just, uh… Geez, I dunno. I don’t know why I brought it up…”

“Well, it’s true that a lot of people think those things about me. I wouldn’t necessarily say they’re far off, exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuuka smirked and leaned in, whispering into Tenshi’s ear, “How naive… I’ve gotten you _defenseless and at my mercy_ , haven’t I? And you came into my house without questioning a thing.”

“E-- Eh?” She noticed Tenshi tense, and she pulled back away to look at her. Her face had reddened slightly, and it was rather clear that she was at a loss for words.

“Too easy,” Yuuka said simply, giving Tenshi a pat on the head. “Relax. I’m kidding.”

Tenshi still seemed unsure what to say, but she was at least relieved, letting out a small sigh. How cute… not to mention easy to read.

“...Or am I?” At the startled look on the other’s face, Yuuka chuckled.

“Wha-- H-Hey, not funny! Besides, you think I’d be scared of you? No way!”

“Let’s not forget just how beaten-up you are right now. And I came out completely unscathed.”

“Th-That’s not true…” Yuuka could see Tenshi desperately looking over her form for any injuries. She waited for Tenshi to do so until her wrist was unexpectedly grabbed. “Right, here! You’re bleeding, see?”

“What?” Yuuka, rather confused, looked down at her arm and didn’t at all see what Tenshi was trying to point out. “And where, exactly, might this blood be…?”

“Er, I guess it is kinda dried up by now, and it’d be hard to see…” Leaning over a bit, Tenshi reached to the back of her upper arm and pressed down on a specific spot-- not quite a cut, but likely a pretty bad scrape, causing sudden pain and a small grunt from Yuuka.

Of course, she wouldn’t just admit that it hurt, so she kept a straight face as she replied, “Oh. I didn’t notice.” She hadn’t, and it didn’t even hurt very much now, either. She’d just been startled.

“Seriously? I bet you’re just trying to act tough… Gimme that.” She took the bandage roll from Yuuka. “Now turn around and take your shirt off.”

“That’s… not really necessary… Do you even know what you’re doing with that?”

“Duh, it’s not that hard. Now c’mon. You did me, so lemme do you.”

Yuuka sighed, then turned away from Tenshi and removed her shirt. She did sort of want to see the damage done to the article of clothing, anyways, and how much of a pain it would be to fix up. Gah, bloodstains… With that, Tenshi began to wrap up her wound pretty much immediately.

...She really didn’t know what she was doing, huh. Well, whatever. It wasn’t very comfortable, but Yuuka would just let her do whatever, for now. Later, she’d have to show her how to properly treat wounds, though, if this girl was going to get into fights as frequently as it seemed.

Soon enough, she was shoddily bandaged up and Tenshi chuckled, patting Yuuka’s arm carelessly. She was lucky Yuuka was so tolerant to pain… “There we go, good as new!”

“Right… Do you have any preferences for dinner?”

“Uhh… I dunno, not really. Just no peaches! I’ve decided that I won’t be eating peaches while I’m on the surface.”

“...Hm?” Yuuka raised an eyebrow, turning back to Tenshi with a dubious expression. “Didn’t... you eat a peach during our duel? Not to mention another one seems to have grown in its place on your hat...”

“Ah, no, that’s different. That was a heaven peach, and it was a part of my spell card. It’s a body toughening-type thing. But all heaven really has is peaches, so I want to try a lot of different foods while I’m here. I’ve basically forgotten what most things taste like, since it’s all been drowned out by peaches and sake.”

“Well, alright, that’s doable. Just don’t expect anything incredibly exotic… I’ll get started on cooking now, alright? You can wait here. Walking around the house is fine, just don’t snoop or take anything...”

Tenshi hummed in acknowledgement, and Yuuka left to make dinner. What exactly to make, though…?

Well, no reason to do anything over-the-top. Something simple should be fine, since it didn’t seem like Tenshi had eaten many different sorts of foods to begin with. Would something like pork or chicken be fine?

...Was meat fine for celestials to eat? Maybe she should have asked earlier. Although- if sake was fine, meat probably was too.

Midway through the cooking, Tenshi wandered into the kitchen. She leaned over some counter space Yuuka wasn’t using and watched her for a moment before speaking up.

“I got bored waiting, so can I help?”

“Not really,” Yuuka replied without hesitation. Maybe a little hastily-- Tenshi frowned, looking rather offended at being shot down so quickly. “I’ve already done most of what I could be helped with, I mean. Besides, I doubt you have much experience with this sort of thing.”

“...Meh, can’t argue that, I guess.”

“If you really want something to do, you could set the table…” She gestured towards the dining table. “Make sure it’s clean, though. I don’t use it a lot, so it collects dust sometimes…”

“Got iiiiit,” Tenshi replied, sounding very unenthusiastic for someone who was asking to help out in the first place. With a few minor instructions on where things are and where things should be set, dinner was soon made and served, both Yuuka and Tenshi taking seats adjacent to each other.

“Whoah, this really smells nice. Is this some kind of meat?” Tenshi asked, poking at her food with her chopsticks.

“It’s pork, yes. Is that fine?”

Tenshi quickly nodded. “Yeah, for sure. I haven’t eaten meat in like, forever. I just uh, expected you to be some kind of vegetarian, I guess, somehow.” Yuuka shrugged. Was it just because of the green…? She was a youkai, after all, and vegetarian youkai weren’t exactly common. “Well anyways, thanks a bunch--” With that, she dug in. After confirming that Tenshi wasn’t going to get carried away and choke on anything, Yuuka began to eat as well.

It was a nice dinner. Small talk occasionally cropped up, most instances of such initiated by Tenshi, but it was probably the quietest she’d been since she suddenly appeared to Yuuka earlier. Of course, that was only because her mouth was busy getting stuffed with food…

Her food finished and Tenshi’s long gone, Yuuka stood and took the dishes off of the table and to the sink to wash them.

“Oh yeah, Yuuka?”

“Mm?”

“You never told me what a masochist was.”

“...I didn’t.”

“Well, I still wanna know. Tell me.”

Yuuka rolled her eyes. What weird timing, as well… “Ask one of your other friends. I’m sure they would explain it better than myself,” she replied, not wanting to deal with this. Besides, it would be pretty funny if she actually did do that…

“Yeah? Well, alright… It wasn’t some kinda insult, right?”

“Are you worried about that?”

“W-Well--” Tenshi let out a huff, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. “Not _worried_. Just wondering.”

“Hmhm. It’s not an insult.”

Tenshi had a skeptical look as she peered over at Yuuka. “...If you say so. But if I hear it is, I’m gonna come back here and kick your ass.”

“Mhm, mhm. I’m sure you will.”

“...” Tenshi went quiet after that for quite some time, and just when Yuuka had finished up the dishes and was wondering when Tenshi was going to be leaving, she stood from her seat. “Well, I can probably go home now… Or rather, should, I guess. It’s getting pretty late.”

“Indeed.” Yuuka found herself wondering exactly whether it was fine for someone like Tenshi to just be hanging around on Earth with no supervision, but she figured it wasn’t worth questioning. Besides, despite her “delinquent” reputation, she was well-behaved at Yuuka’s home, and that’s all she really cared about. “You’ll be fine getting home by yourself, I presume?”

“Yep. See ya.” She strolled on over to the door with a lazy wave, and just like that, Tenshi left. Yuuka was alone again, and though Tenshi’s company was surprisingly pleasant, she still let out a small sigh of relief. She could relax now, hopefully...

Well, only for a minute or so, after which the door was hastily re-opened, Tenshi poking her head in. “I forgot, but I’m totally coming back for a rematch later, okay? You’d better be ready!"

Before Yuuka could respond, the door was shut again. She stood where she was for a good couple of minutes just to make sure Tenshi wasn’t going to abruptly pop in again, before cracking a small smile and chuckling.

What a weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic works as a one-shot, but I plan to add more onto it whenever I feel like writing more. It's a pretty casually written fic, so expect pacing like in this chapter, mostly. Hopefully in future chapters, I'll be able to write more of Yuuka and Tenshi's personalities~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
